To leave a friend and to start upon
by BBleached
Summary: Hitsugaya Toushiro, captain for the 10th division in Gotei 13 has to leave Hyourinmaru and take place as a mere human in Karakura town. What has happen and what will happen? Hint of HitsuKarin and IchiRuki
1. Introducing the former captain!

_Struggling along the familiar road on the way to the house he knew would welcome him, well not the usual way, not when he came like , he didn't knew where to go, he was just following the strong reiatsu he knew came from the Kurosaki's to sense the reiatsu was an exhausting job now, when almost every single shinigami-power was taken."I never thought..that this..would happen.." he said while he tumbled down to the ground as he barely could recognize the shouting voice as Kurosaki Ichigo's."Fin..finally.." _

_

* * *

_"GO~~OD MO~~RNI~~NG!"

Ichigo raised his head and could barely avoid the flying, bearded man.

"Dad! How many times do I have to..!"

"Hey hey son, easy, it's only natural for at dad to hug his son." Isshin interrupted. "Especially when he doesn't know that his friend is awake."

"Why didn't you said that in the first place?!" Ichigo busted while he ran towards the door. "Never mind, don't answer, you're helpless.."

"Hey Toushirou, already wake up?" Ichigo asked and looked at the silver-haired boy in the bed. No answer. "Fine, don't answer, but I would like to hear why you just came last night and fell unconscious at our doormat."

"What else would I do than not come to your house Kurosaki? " Toushirou replied. "I don't know any other people but you here."

"What do you mean?" Ichigo said and glared at him. "Do you planning to stay here for eternity or what?"

"I have no intention to tell you now Kurosaki." The green eyes weren't sending the cold stare as usual and the answer wasn't quiet sure either.

"Hey now something's REALLY wrong!"

"Not so much wrong that you think Kurosaki."

"Then stop giving me that damn sad look of yours, Toushirou!" Ichigo waited for the 'It's Hitsugaya- taicho to you!' but it never came.

"Hey! Who's making all the noise?" Karin stepped into the room. "Oh." She looked from Ichigo to Toushirou and back.

"Hey Karin." Ichigo looked back at her. Hitsugaya raised his head and glanced at the door. Karin.

"Hey, what are you doing here Toushirou?" Karin asked and sat her eyes at the silver-haired boy. Still no answer. "Fine, don't talk to me then, even though it has been five years since we saw each other."

"You know each other?" Ichigo stared at his sister with a surprising look.

"Yeah kind of, he helped me with some middle scholars back then."

Still unavailable to answer any questions Hitsugaya took of his robe. 'So long time as five years..'

"Hey where are your so called shinigami-clothes?" Hitsugaya looked at Karin and met her eyes. That's right, he wasn't wearing his shinigami-outfit.

"I don't have any." With that answer, both Karin and Ichigo did a remarkable face of surprising.

"Now you really have to tell me." Ichigo said but corrected when he heard Karin coughed. "Uh, us I meant."


	2. Already home?

**Heyah! Finally I'm done with the first chapter of my fanfic (it sucks i know..).  
What to say more, I'm new and I have only done one fanfic beofre(still writing on it though -.-)  
I know the chapters are really short..but I will try to update more often ^^ so I'm very sorry!  
So pleeease, be nice? :3  
And be aware, they can be a bit OOC, but what is a fanfic without any OOC's? xD  
Enjoy!**

* * *

" I still don't get it." Ichigo said and looked at Toushirou.  
" What about Matsumoto-san?" Karin knew she mean a lot for Toushirou and that she was like an older sister for him.  
" She doesn't know anything..yet."  
" Don't you think she will miss her taichou?"  
" Kurosaki, I said that I'm not a taichou anymore, nor a shinigami either."  
" I'm going to miss to bother you with that.." Ichigo said. " It's going to empty when you're not correcting me.."  
" It doesn't make any sense anymore." Toushirou looked at Ichigo. " So why would I dare to care?"  
" Why don't you just go back to Soul Society and tell her?" Karin interrupted.  
" Karin, he can't do that unless he's a shinigami or something like that." Ichigo stared at his little sister as if she was an idiot. He sighed.  
" I still don't get it, that you've been kicked out.."  
" Well Kurosaki, you're an idiot and so it is." Toushirou said. A vein popped out in Ichigo's forehead but Karin interrupted before he could do anything.  
" Isn't sending back people to the living world to live again the second strongest punishment after execution?"  
Both Ichigo and Toushirou looked at her.  
" How the hell do you know that?"  
" Rukia-nee told me a lot back then, when you were gone."  
" But still, I don't get WHY he was kicked out, he isn't that type of guy who's makes such big crimes!"  
" Nice words Kurosaki, even though they're coming from you, but I told you what I knew, and it wasn't so much, and neither I do what's going on but we have to deal with it." Toushirou said. Ichigo looked at Toushirou and then sighed." I guess so but -" Karin interrupted Ichigo. "What ever, you only need food and somewhere to sleep right?"  
" Guess so." Toushirou replied.  
" I'll talk to dad Ichi-nii. " Karin said and started to walk out of the room.  
" Hey Karin!" Ichigo said.  
" What is It now?"  
" You're telling me that he's going to stay here?!" Ichigo pointed a finger at Toushirou.  
" Where else then Ichi-nii?" Karin raised an eyebrow and sighed as she left the room.  
" Uh..damn it.."  
" Whatever Kurosaki, I don't need to stay here for so long, by the way I'm going on the toilet." Toushirou went out of the room as Ichigo stared.  
' Don't need to stay here for so long' Ichigo thought. ' He's already acting like he's home that damn brat..'


	3. Good byes and a moving closet

**Second chapter..I finally had the power to continue on this..Dx and I have a plot too..^^**

**Remember that this fic will not contain overworked fluffiness! I'm sorry! I'm working on the plot where Karin is comforting Toushirou, but notice that I shall include some romantic moments.**

**Just enjoy!**

**By the way; This is how their house is build -**

**1st floor: Hospital, kitchen, bathroom, living room.**

**2nd floor: Ichigo's, Karin's, Yuzu's (they do not share room anymore), Isshin's room, a toilet, a small bathroom with a toilet too.**

**3rd floor: Treatment rooms, toilets/washrooms/showers.**

**4th floor: Attic apartment with random things**

* * *

"Hey dad?" Karin said and peeked her head into the kitchen.

"What is it my dear daughter Karin? You know daddy will do anything for you." Isshin said and tilted the chair he sat on.

"Then shut up and listen," Karin said and explained that Toushirou needed a place to stay at and that they had offered him to stay here.

"But of course my dear!! He's more than welcome!" With that he ran to the oversized portrait of their mother. "Masaki~! My dear wife, we've got a new son! Aren't you happy!?"

Karin sighed as she watched her dad cry his heart out to the portrait and decided to leave the kitchen and go back to the treatment room where Toushirou had been sleeping in.

Five years were a long time, especially when you were a human. Ichigo had informed Ishida about the news from the wat, who in his place told Chad who informed Orihime, who'd been rescued from Hueco Mundo. Orihime had been Karin's, along with Tatsuki and Keigo(who actually cared about Ikkaku and Yumichika..even though they barged in his house back then), personal informer. That way, they would all know what happened in th war.

Three months ago the attacks suddenly stopped. Neither of the two sides had the advantage of the other. Aizen showed up and delayed the war with a year, he didn't tell the reason thoguh, just something about 'personal matters'.

The Gotei 13 had been aware that it could have been a trap so they spent most of the time on training, preparing and rest, but nothing had happenedin two and a half months when suddenly the whole Seireitei and the Gotei 13 stopped, the reason was unknown ot most of the people, they only knew it as a huge dismay.

By the month shifting, they would all knew; Hitsugaya Toushirou, the child prodigy, 10th Division taichou of the Gotei 13, had been stripped of his rank and Hyourinmaru had been taken from him.  
No one knew the real truth behind this, or the ones who knew didn't tell.

Normally..this would leave to execution, but because Toushirou was the one he was, he was sent to the living world with almost no shinigami-powers left. Only enough to sense others reiatsu and see shinigami's that were below a third seat.  
The rule was, for the remaining shinigamis in Soul Society, that they was not allowed to see or talk to him in a year. Neither was he allowed to search for them.  
What they didn't think of was the Kurosaki family.

"Damn it Toushirou!" Ichigo shouted and banged on the toilet door. "What are you doing in there?!"

"Taking my time Kurosaki." Toushirou answered calmly, as he looked at himself in the mirror. The one so shimmering teal-green eyes had no emission nowadays.  
The hair, which been fighting with nature's laws, was also hanging, not entirely, but enough to see it wasn't as it was before. It was as his body already had managed to be used with the human life.

With a sigh Toushirou unlocked the door and met Ichigo, who was irritated.

"What took you so long?"

"None of your business." With that he walked past Ichigo and went to the treatment room.

'He's going to drive me crazy..' Ichigo thought as he remembered his real purpose there and went quickly in to the toilet and locked the door.

As Toushirou walked back to the treatment room he'd been staying the last night, he thought of what the sou-taichou had said during the last meeting he had attended. It was something he didn't dare to tell the Kurosakis, but soon enough he had to.

**x~Flashback~x**

_The meeting had gone through good, it was some small talk about the standing war.  
__It was a waste of time according to Toushirou. This small talk wasn't even seriously enough to have a meeting for._

_"And now we've come the the point of this meeting to reveal the true intention," Yamamoto spoke up. "I, the sou-taichou and the 1st Division taichou, hereby arrest Hitsugaya Toushirou, former taichou for the 10th Division, for sharing information with the enemy, Aizen Sousuke."_

_No one moved._

_Toushirou stood still as ice, eyes wide open, staring a few metres away from his feets._

_No one complained, it was as they all knew about it already._

_"Any last words?"_

_Toushirou snapped out of his trance._

_"Wha- why?" He felt the same feeling as he did when Hinamori said that it was him who killed Aizen back then._

_"For sharing information with the enemy."_

_"I haven't done such things!" Toushirou said back._

_"Always saying the same things.." Soi Fon murmured. She didn't go well with Toushirou so she was_

_pretty natrual about the situation._

_"Unfortunatly, we've found enough with evidence in your office to prove that you're guilty."_

_Still in shock, Toushirou asked:_

_"So then..what's my penalty?"_

_"According to the laws of Soul Society, the penalty will be following:_

_- Stripped from it's rank.  
__- The shinigami-powers drained fully.  
- Zanpakuto taken and destroyed.  
- Sent to the living world as a human," Soi Fon spoke up.  
"But as a final thanks from us and being indulgent towards you as a great taichou and child prodigy, we will keep Hyourinmaru safe and let you keep a small amount of your shinigami powers, but just enough to sense other shinigamis that are lower than a third seat."_

_With no answer Yamamoto spoke up again.  
"You're dismissed, and you Hitsugaya-kun, are leaving immediatly, please leave your zanpakuto here. Once you step into the living world the change will take place. Any location you wish to be sent to?" The others started to leave the room and soon it was only he and the sou-taichou.  
"Karakura Town, please." Toushirou answered. "Yamamoto-sou-taichou, can I ask a question?"_

_"Go ahead, child."_

_"Did you really wish this?"_

_"I did not, but destiny can not be changed." With that answer Toushirou left the room. It was no time for good-byes._

_'Matsumoto..I'm sorry..'_

**x~End of flashback~x**

He had told Ichigo and Karin about his penalty but didn't tell them the reason why, it wasn't like they didn't care but now he had to stay here. It would take sometime to change.

"Good-byes aren't easy when you know you can see them but aren't allowed to..right?"

Toushirou turned around and and saw the one who was speaking. Karin.

"Guess you're right." Toushirou replied.

"Dinner's ready in five minutes," Karin said and turned towards the stairs. "Yuzu told me to tell you."

"Whatever."

**Five minutes later**

"Hitsugaya-kun, was it?" Yuzu asked.

"Yeah." Toushirou answered and nodded as he took a sip of the shrimp and mushroom soup Yuzu made.

"How do you know Ichi-nii? And Karin-chan?" Normally, she wouldn't be this curious, but it was something familiar with him, but she couldn't fit it.

"I've been a classmate to him five years ago, but I had to move and I also met Karin that time too, we used to play in the same soccer team." Toushirou explained.

"Excuse me if I'm rude, but you seem to be in our age? You don't have to answer, it was rude of me."

"He's in our age Yuzu," Karin spoke up, while watching Toushirou going into a trance. "He skipped some classes, he's kinda a child prodigy." Very nice lie there Karin.

"Oh that's nice."

During the following minutes of the dinner, all of the were silent, even Isshin (but he had his problem with it..)  
After the dinner they, which included Toushirou, Ichigo and Karin, went upstairs to Ichigo's room, which was the biggest. An awkward tension filled room but it soon broke as Ichigo spoke up.

"Was it just me..or did the closet just move?"

* * *

**I'm done and leaving you with a cliff-hanger! I'm evil x3 but I shall soon update, since I got inspiration again!! :D  
****And as usual I wait for at least 3 reviews to update too x3 I know I'm laying back in that rule for "Trying To Break Free"..just live with it! XD**

**Love**

**BBleached~**


	4. The messenger

**Guys! I'm back! I got inspiration to continue on this! Am sorry for those who's reading "Why Do I Not Remember You?" and "Trying To Break Free", I have writers block there...or more..I have no strenght to write..or not until I get my hands my mobile, that has internet!!  
That damn thing is sent to reparation..again........yeah..but whatever! **

**Oh..and yeah..I put in my OC's/RPC's..from my divisions..^^; sorry..but you can read a lot about almost everyone(it's still updates!) here: specialdivision-webs-com (without the dashes!)**

**On with the story!**

* * *

"Was it just me..or did the closet just move?"

Karin and Toushirou looked up at Ichigo as he said it but soon turned their gazes to the closet. True as he had said. The closet did move.

"Ichi-nii..don't tell me you have something in there that you haven't given it's food yet.." Karin said and looked at her brother with worry.

"I may have had Rukia in there..but no other..I swear I have no damn idea what it is." Ichigo said and carefully took a step towards the closet. "Should I try to open it?"

"Fine for me. As long it's not after me. It take you first then." Toushirou spoke up and recieved a glare from Ichigo, who just was about to open the closet as it flew wide open and left them in a cloud of dust.

"You really need to clean your closet Ichi-nii!" Karin said through the dust.

"It's not my fault!" Ichigo countered."And since when does closets became this dusty?"

"I agree with the girl Ichigo-san." A voice spoke up."You need to clean your closet. It's awfully small. I think I saw some clothes that was too small for fitting you."

As the dust disappeared they could see a boy with black hair, that could be refreed to a bat, standing in the middle of the room, on the top of Ichigo, in a shinigami outfit.  
The boy turned his gaze to Karin and Toushirou, who had retreated to the wall, and it was then they saw that his eyes were black with a yellow iris.

"Am pleased to meet you Ichigo-san..? Ichigo-san?" The boy turned around and started to search after Ichigo who was about to talk when the boy stepped on his mouth.  
"Ah there you are Ichigo-san! Why did you not say anything?" The boy stepped off Ichigo as he got up off the floor.

"You..damn..stomped me right in the face.." Ichigo mumbled as Karin and Toushirou walked towards them.

"What are you doing here?" Toushirou asked and the boy turned from Ichigo to Toushirou.

"Ah Hitsugaya-sama! You're here too! It was as I excepted..or as Taida-sama excepted." The boy bowed.

"You know this guy?" Karin asked Toushirou."

"Too much.." Was his answer.

"So when you're here, care to enlighten me who you are?" Ichigo said and plopped down on his bed to prevent to end up on the floor again or stepped on.

"I'm so sorry! I'm Kuroi. A messenger from Soul Society!"

"A messenger..here?"

"I was sent to inform you about the still empty spot in the 5th Division Ichigo-san. They really want you there, or more to say, Soul Society needs you as long as it's calm." Kuroi said and tapped the right foot as he took a paper from a bat which sat on his right shoulder. "Here, a message from Rukia-san and Abarai-san."

"It's..it's a bat.." Karin whispered and pointed at the bat on Kuroi's shoulder.

"Oh him?" Kuroi said and raised his eyebrows. "This is Shiroi, my zanpakutou, I suppose you know what it is. He's in his animal form at the moment."

"Zanpakutou?" Now it was Karin's turn to raise her eyebrows. "But..aren't they swords..with a spirit?"

"Not allof them..my division, the 2nd Special Division, have zanpakutous that can materialize itself to their spiritform which usually is a animal of some sort. Mine is a bat." Kuroi answered and stroked Shiroi. "But enough of that, I need to return. Please visit us soon Ichigo-san and Hitsugaya-sama.."

"Yeah..?" Toushirou said and raised an eyebrow.

"Taida-taichou sends you the words: _"Be back soon or else I kick your ass." _" With that, Kuroi disappeared in to the closet and all that was left was silence.

After some time and some thoughts, Toushirou spoke up.

"Read the message Kurosaki."

"I was just about to, you don't have to hurry." Ichigo said.

"Toushirou is right, it can contain some information about him too." Karin said.

"Ghee..you're taking his side now too?" Ichigo said and sighed. "Great.."

"I'm not taking either of your sides."

Ichigo opened the letter, which was a hand written letter, and scanned through it.

"Come on, read it for us." Karin said impatiently.

"Yeah yeah.." Ichigo took a deep breath and started to read:

"_Dear Ichigo/baka-carrot.  
__I guess you have heard about the situation here if you read this..or else you're stupid or the messenger haven't told you about it, but we need you here as assistance.  
You're of captain rank (as much as I don't want to admit it / Renji) and your help until now..isn't enough, we need you here permanent or until the war is over._

_With regards_

_Kuchiki Rukia & Abarai Renji_

_PS: Take care of Hitsugaya-sama, if he has found his way there which I think he has. Your home is really drawing shinigamis..."_

There was a silence in the room as he'd read the letter.

"Ichi-nii..you should go." Karin spoke up.

"Huh Karin?" Ichigo snapped out of the trance.

"You should go. They need you..and they're still a captain short..since Toushirou is here."

"I don't want to leave you guys alone."

"We can protect ourselves! I have protected Yuzu all the time!" Karin said back in defence. "I'm not the little sister anymore!"

"Karin..you have to under-"

"I don't want to understand! I want it to end!" Karin was full of rage and Ichigo took a retreating step back.

"You..you have no idea how it feels to be left out..always watching somebodys back.." Karin lowered her head. "I don't..I don't want to be a burden.."

"Karin.." Ichigo tried to take a step forward but was stopped by Toushirou. "What?"

"Leave her alone Kurosaki. You're only making it worse." Toushirou said and gave him a short glare before he turned his gaze to Karin. "I agree with her. You should go. If you're worried, I can take care of them, even though I'm not a shinigami."

"You two never stop surprise me." Ichigo said and sighed. "I'm beaten..you win..I'll go."

"Good. Out of the room, she needs space." Toushirou said and pushed Ichigo out of the room. With a last look on Karin he walked out and closed the door.

"Kicked out of my own room..great"

* * *

**I like to give Ichigo the last line in the chapters :D**

but yeah..what do you think? Is it good? :3

**Please enlighten me about your thoughts :) it makes me a better writer!**

**Next chapter should be up after I've posted some other updates and stories.**

**Love**

**~BBleached**


End file.
